A Youth's Dream
by Explosiveo
Summary: Agreeing to collect a mammoth tusk for the strong and young woman named Ysolda, the Dragonborn fulfills his job. Quick oneshot of Ysolda/Dragonborn. T rated.


**A Youth's Dream**

It was just another day, out of the many that seemed to be endlessly forgotten. Living as a youthful and strong Nord woman, Ysolda was as determined as ever, if not a little bit arrogant of herself. Spending most of her days around Whiterun's market stalls, it was Ysolda's dream to be hold a business to her name. As her date of birthing was soon approaching 19 summers, she knew she had to make a lucky break within the next months.

Awaking, Ysolda tentatively opened her eyes and stared up at her wooden slat ceiling, fixated on the golden god rays shooting through the cracks in the roof made by the morning sun. Throwing her legs over, out of the bed, the young woman found herself standing in her mirror in only undergarments, staring carefully. Being happy with her appearance, Ysolda threw on some makeshift eye makeup and a simple cloth shirt with a long patched up skirt. Opening the drawer on the side of her little table, Ysolda pulled out her journal and quill and began writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can feel the warmth of summer approaching. Soon the crop season will start and traders will flock to Skyrim's cities. Hopefully then I'll be able to __scrounge enough money to finally buy the inn from Hulda as I've always dreamed of doing. So far, my luck hasn't been exactly amazing. From a scale of one to ten, it's probably minus four. Being almost 19 years of age, I need something to happen fast. Getting married at this age is considered taboo, as usually young girls marry in their early teens, which means too late to cut in the pocket of a noble to help my goals. Trading the Sleeping Tree sap with the Khajiiti has boosted my supply of money though. For now._

_They say there's nothing a Nord woman can't do if she puts her mind to it. This is true, but it doesn't make it any easier to reach those goals. Though, my biggest long time goal is to become a merchant, I wouldn't mind settling down with a man and raising my very own children somewhere out in the country side. I know it sounds kind of like a lot to ask for but what is life without love? Carlotta's daughter, Milla, is so cute and adorable. I would love to have my own daughter, just like her. Maybe a son too. But, I'm getting ahead of myself._

_A few days ago, when I was discussing something about apples with Carlotta, a man ran by up to Dragonsreach. Asking her for man's name, Carlotta didn't know. After going to speak with one of the Khajiit traders, I saw the same man talking to Carlotta, seeming to buy a fruit. Somehow managing to talk to him without looking like a fool, astonished me. His face was very attractive but his voice and word choice seemed to not go with his physical features. He seemed like a mysterious man, but nonetheless, he managed to make me produce a wet dampness between my legs. Walking around Whiterun with him, I went onto tell him about how I wanted to buy the Bannered Mare from Hulda. I told him if someone could give me a mammoth tusk, I should be able to get enough money from the Khajiit traders to buy the inn. He shockingly agreed. After talking about Skyrim for a short time, he set off to some kind of barrow near Riverwood, he didn't give me an exact name but it clearly sounded well known. He was very brave it seemed. I think I fancy him just slightly, but I won't get my hopes up for anything as I've been unlucky in both love and friendship. I haven't seen him in a few days, I hope he's alright._

_But I digress. I feel like my life is going to take a turn in another direction, whether it be positive or negative, I know not._

_~Ysolda_

* * *

The stone floor of Whiterun's Market district was radiant of the Sun's beating heat. It was early in the morning and the cool, but comfortable spring air flowed through Ysolda's hair, making her smile with glee. Seeing her best friend at her market stall, she slowly walked over, taking in the beautiful atmosphere that was Whiterun.

Suddenly surprised when a little girl ran into her, Ysolda looked down to see little Milla hugging her waist. "Hello little one, it's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" Ysolda innocently spoke.

"Yes Aunty 'Solda," said Milla with a smile, "The beautiful season of summer soon follows, I can't wait to see the birds and flowers blossom!"

Ysolda patted the head of the young girl, and smiled up at her mother working the trader's trade. "Awwh yes, my little Milla sure likes the summer months of Skyrim, as does everyone." spoke Milla's mother.

"Quite indeed," Ysolda smiled, "Those green apples you sold me the other day were delicious."

Carlotta replied with a smile, "Aren't they? I always set some aside for myself when the traders bring them up from the south."

Ysolda again countered with a straight smile and picked up one of the fruits on the table, "I'm sure you could charge double for these and still sell them all within a week. I'm absolutely sure of it."

"You're right. I'll have to remember that the next time I get a shipment in." said Carlotta with a wink and innocent giggle. Ysolda smiled and gave a slight giggle back.

Taking a step back, Ysolda's gaze drifted over to Whiterun's gate, where the mysterious man just entered from. Widening her eyes, Ysolda looked back at Carlotta, "Looks like my mystery man has arrived," said smiling Ysolda as she focused in on what the man carried in his arms, "it looks like he has brought me my mammoth tusk too!"

Carlotta laughed and smiled at her and gave her a wink, "Looks like someone's a bit googly-eyed. Go get 'em tiger."

Ysolda giggled and rushed over to her golden prophet. The Dragonborn quickly saw the young Nord and smiled, pulling out a mammoth tusk.

Throwing her arms around the towering figure, Ysolda gave the man a peck and spoke, "_It's a fine day with you around!"_

* * *

**Ending this story off here, originally was going to be longer but I realized the original story plan was just retarded. Happy reading! And I don't own Skyrim, cuz if I did, Lydia would be actually interesting and Mudcrabs would yell at you in a gay french accent.**


End file.
